Dark Reflections-Chapter 16
Dark Reflections-Chapter 16 "What?!" I asked Arkane. "What do you mean?" "That mark, it would slowly kill her.." He paused because he saw the look on my face. "I'm...sorry master. There is nothing we can do." "What is it RJ? What's gonna happen to Dellilah?" Silena's look was full of worry. "Dell...she gonna...die.." There was a moment of awkward silence at that time. "...No... I'm not gonna give up. There has to be a way." I picked Dellilah up, carried her to the chariot attached to Arkane and put her down inside of it. "Chiron will know what to do." I looked at Arkane. "How long would it take for you to reach Camp Half-Blood?" "Galloping alone, it would take a day at least. But we have another option, wait till nightfall then I can shadow-travel, it would take 4 mins." I looked at my watch, 2 hours before nightfall. I looked at Mike and Silena. "You guys okay with waiting till the sunsets?" "I'm okay with it." Mike said. Silena on the other hand wasn't fine with it, she was hugging her elbows. "Do we have to? I mean we can move now?" "We won't reach camp in time." Looking back at it now, I felt guility. All I cared about was saving Dellilah, I didn't want her to die. I wasn't gonna let someone esle die infront me, not again...I didn't want to lose her like how I lost my mother.. "Okay...I'll....okay lets do it." Silena held on to the necklace around her neck. I've never noticed it before, it was sliver and shaped like a keyhole. Mike looked at me like ''Why are you doing this? ''I looked away, it was already hard to force Silena to do this. I didn't want to make it harder. "I'm going to town for a while, Sis you mind following me?" "Yeah." I watched as both Adam twins walked away. I sat next to Dellilah in the chariot. She was shivering, I took off my Jacket and covered her. It was hard to see her like this, she was vulnerable, I've never seen her like that before. I wasn't gonna cry, I couldn't let her see me as weak... I couldn't. *Special. Dellilah's POV I looked at Archie. He was always such a hard person to read. He always made sure to keep his feelings from showing. After years of knowing him did I know how he was like. He acted cool and collective, but really he had low self-esteem and really was uncomfortable around people. I remembered the first time we kissed. "So when are you gonna get a girlfriend Archie?" I joked. He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, which girl would be stupid enough to like me?" I laughed. "What?" Archie looked cute when he was confused. "Yeah, I wonder which girl would be stupid enough to like you." Then I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. If I were to choose one characteristic that made him stand out, it was his eyes. They were bright green, I remember in art class, when you put any colour beside black, it would make it seem brighter, it was the same with his eyes, against his black hair and dark skin, it made his eyes already bright green eyes seem brighter. His eyes also reminded me of reinforced glass. Strong and undividing. But now... they just looked like broken glass, sad and can totally shatter at any point. I took his hand, they were hands of a warrior. But his eyes looked sad. At this time, he looked like a warrior who had been fighting for years but now was tired of it. I went towards him, and lied on his lap. He was acting irrational, he was gonna force Silena to face her greatest fear, for me.. I didn't want him to do that. "Archie...." I tried talking but I couldn't, I felt so weak. "Shhh... " He hugged me. "Chiron will help you. You'll be okay." I couldn't say anything. Exhaustion came over me I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 17|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 10:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page